


laundry day

by terrifier



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, became crack towards the end, lol, smidgen of angst, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Eris wants to know since when laundry day became a thing. She also wants to know where her veil is.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> idk just humor
> 
> basically i would give all my money to see eris without her veil and helmet, and decided to turn it into a humor thing
> 
> oh and i hc her as having straight brown hair that falls just passed her shoulders

Eris has probably never been as furious as she is now. Okay, perhaps that is a lie. She has been angrier. But the circumstance she finds herself currently in, is not an ideal one and she has two options.

Leave her room and wander the tower in plain sight as she searches for her veil, thus earning herself horrified and shocked stares from guardians and civilians alike. Or, she can remain in her room for however long it takes for the thief to return her belongings.

Because someone _has_ stolen her veil. And when she finds it, she is going to kill them.

With the three glowing Hive eyes on her face, she gazes at the door to her room, annoyance building as a lock of brown hair slowly falls into her face. Her brows furrow and she purses her lips.

She needs her veil. 

Before she can second guess herself as she so often does when it comes to socialising and communing with other people, she strides to her door, grabs her “glowing rock” and throws the door open. 

Immediately, she stops in the threshold. She looks down at herself, wearing not her armor, but a set of ragged, brown pyjamas. Her cheeks flush but she quickly shakes off the embarrassment and continues her journey to find her veil. 

She storms frustratedly down the many corridors of the Tower, keeping her eyes peeled for any guilty faces. Or anyone she decides could be the one responsible for taking her veil. 

It doesn’t take long before she arrives at the courtyard and finds herself face to face with the Drifter, wandering aimlessly through the Tower. Her eyes zero in on him as the guardians milling around the courtyard spot her one by one and freeze on the spot. 

They’re smart enough to get of dodge as Eris storms across the courtyard in pursuit of the Drifter who is oblivious to her annoyance.

Before the Drifter can begin to even address Banshee-44 whom he’d been approaching, Eris lands a rough hand on his shoulder and spins him around roughly to face her.

The Drifter’s eyes widen in surprise, but not horror. 

“Damn, Moondust, what happened to you?” He smirks.

Eris narrows her three eyes at him. 

“Where is my veil, rat?” Eris sniffs.

”How should I know? It’s not my fault you’ve lost your weird ass eye-coverings,” Drifter folded his arms hautily.

“You are the most insuf-“ Eris began to insult, only to pause at the sound of an irritating, mechanical laugh.

Drifter rose a bushy eyebrow at her distraction.

”Uh, Three Eyes?” He prompted. “You were saying?”

”This isn’t about you,” Eris snapped and scurried off in pursuit of the irritating laugh.

”This ought to be good,” Drifter decided, rubbing his hands together like a fly.

Eyes locked onto Eris’ retreating form, he licked his lips and followed in search of some juicy drama. In his wake, he left behind Banshee-44 who had no idea what he had just been doing.

Eris ran down around the railings and bounded down the stairs, headed passed her post, and approached the Vanguard. It was obvious she was interrupting a meeting (or something like that), but she didn’t care.

In an act of defiance, she threw her rock at Cayde-6’s head just to see it bounce off and land on his map splayed out on the table.

”I have questions,” Cayde announced, “first, why is Drifter here? Second, Eris, where are your creepy bandages? Third, why did you just _throw your rock at me_?!”

Eris rounded the Vanguard’s meeting table and grabbed Cayde-6 by the scruff of his armor. 

“Where is my veil?” She growled. 

“How should I know?” Cayde whined.

Eris glared at his glowing eyes and let him go without much care. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Zavala’s. She didn’t think he’d taken her veil, but his voice always got on her nerves so, with three narrowed Hive eyes, she stalked towards him, smirking as his began backing away.

She was only halted when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She followed the hand until she met the eyes of Ikora, looking pityingly at her.

”Eris, sweetie, it’s laundry day...” Ikora informed her.

”What?” Eris grit out between clenched teeth.

”Laundry day,” Ikora repeated, “something we decided to try out. Most of the guardians’ clothes don’t get washed otherwise and, well, they smell.”

”It’s all the Taken shit they roll around in when we send them on missions,” Cayde-6 added.

”That... is not what they do, Cayde,” Zavala drawled, brows pinched with obvious confusion.

Ignoring this interaction, Eris stared blankly ahead of her.

Then, her green eyes narrowed.

”Whose... idea was this? And why did _nobody tell me_!” She screamed.

”Damn, Moondust. I ever tell ya how hot ya are when you’re mad?”

”Frequently.”

”Hm.”


End file.
